


Love Confessions From Around The House

by TheMadHale



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadHale/pseuds/TheMadHale
Summary: Title: Love Confessions From Around The HouseSquare Filled: B4- Love Notes In Odd PlacesAuthor: MePairing: Sam Wilson x ReaderRating: GWord Count: 411Warnings: Post Infinity War Pre-EndgameSummary: The reader finds notes from Sam after the events of Infinity War.
Relationships: Sam Wilson/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Love Confessions From Around The House

Sam was known for leaving notes if he was going away on missions or left early in the morning because he knew how it made Y/N’s day when he did but the morning he left for the battle where he didn’t return, he hasn’t left a note because Y/N was at the VA working but he had stopped in to say bye that that he would hopefully home for dinner.

Steve called later that day to break the news of Sam’s ‘death’.

Y/N’s first thought was to call the VA to tell them they would be taking tie off.

Y/N took some time to just sit alone staring at the pictures that hung in the bedroom and that’s where Y/N stayed for days.

The survivors would drop by every now and the, Steve more so than the rest but Y/N never answered and barely heard them.

When they did gain the strength to get away from the room it was to find a new way to ignore their feelings.

Y/N tried baking, reading and the odd craft but real comfort came from cleaning.

The first spot they cleaned was the kitchen where as they put things people brought over away she found a note in the freezer with their favourite food.

_ Y/N, _

__ _ Since I can’t be there I thought maybe these could make up for it somehow. _

__ __ _ Sam. _

As the seasons changed so did things in the apartment Y/N had previously shared with Sam.

They started with the bookshelf dusting and they were pulling out books when something slipped out a book Y/N never really noticed Sam read.

_ Y/N _

__ _ One day I hope we are more than just dating, this book is on step closer. _

__ __ _ Sam. _

As Y/N flicked through the book they noticed it wasn’t a book for reading instead it was a scrapbook filled with their memories with Sam.

After looking through the scrapbook it put Y/N in a good mood, so much so they did some laundry especially the last clothes Sam wore and as tey were going through the pockets in Sam’s pants their hand came into contact with a box.

Pulling out the box Y/N noticed the box had a pair of little wings on it and when they opened it there was a ring inside with a note.

_ Y/N will you do me the honour of being my life partner? _


End file.
